L'ODYSEE DE L'ESPACE
by MELLO-OLLEM
Summary: Perdu dans un quadrant inconnu, l'équipage doit retrouver son chemin ... mais comment faire quand le dit équipage ne s'est pas remis de la tragédie de la mort de la jeune Maggy Wright ? La suite de L'ENTREMETTEUSE DE LA JUSTICE ! Bonne lecture :)
1. Chapter 1 Au tout début

Chapitre 1

Le célèbre vaisseau de la Fédération des Nations Unies voguait dans le silence et l'obscurité de l'espace. Seul le vrombissement des moteurs se faisait entendre dans les couloirs de l'USS Enterprise. L'équipage dormait à point fermé si ce n'est les quelques personnes assignées aux quarts de nuits. Les couloirs étaient plongés dans l'obscurité et seule la lumière bleutée de l'éclairage de nuit permettait de se déplacer. En sommes le calme absolu régnait sur le bâtiment. Au fin fond de la machinerie, un homme d'âge mur s'ennuyait. Il était allongé sur une banquette dans son bureau, à regarder de loin les vidéos des caméras de surveillance. Elle n'était pas faite pour surveiller l'équipage, cela lui permettait de savoir quelle machine déconnait sans pour autant courir dans tous les sens. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait qu'un problème survienne mais depuis trois ans qu'ils voyageaient, rien ne s'était vraiment produit à l'exception de la mésaventure avec la Créature polymorphe et quelques civilisations découvertes. Il faisait tourner une clef à molette dans sa main depuis près de trois quarts d'heure à présent. Il repensa à ses coéquipiers. Le Capitaine ne s'était toujours pas remis du décès de la jeune officier Maggy Wright. Personne ne s'en était remis en vérité pas même lui. Mais Jim était la personne la plus affectée. Il mangeait peu et de ce fait avait perdu pas mal de poids. Son visage était assez pale et la flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux d'un bleu outre-mer, s'était éteint. Il dormait beaucoup et effectué son travail correctement. Sans plus. Il avait perdu toute volonté. Spock, son commandant en second, s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Il passait beaucoup de temps à essayer de le faire manger et de lui montrer son amitié de mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais cela échouait. Le docteur en chef, Léonard McCoy, son plus proche ami, n'arrivait pas à grand-chose non plus. Toutes ses tentatives pour le faire sourire tombaient à l'eau et il le suivait médicalement pour surveiller ses constantes. Dans cette manœuvre, il était accompagné d'Uhura. La pauvre jeune femme avait également perdue une amie et elle ne s'en était pas remise. Mais la situation du capitaine la préoccupait davantage. Il était devenu une loque humaine.

Toc, toc, toc

Le chef de l'ingénierie sursauta. Il se leva, posa son joujou sur son bureau et alla ouvrir. Qui donc venait troubler son ennuyeuse nuit ? Quand il ouvrit, il tomba nez à nez avec le jeune russe Pavel Chekov et le jeune japonais Hikaru Sulu.

« - Et bien ! on n'arrive pas dormir les gamins ? demanda Scotty sur un ton gentiment moqueur. »

Les jeunes gens hochèrent la tête. Il les laissa entrer. Après tout il n'allait pas les laisser dans le couloir. Ils étaient tous les deux en vêtement civile. Les yeux gris de Pavel étaient soulignés de cernes grises qui lui donnait un air maladif. Hikaru quant à lui avait les traits tirés. Conclusion tout le monde avait des difficultés à dormir. Il leur dit de s'installer dans la banquette.

« - Vous voulez boire quelques choses ? le demanda-t-il.

\- Volontiers Monsieurrr Montgommerrry. Lui répondit Pavel.

\- Scotty. Depuis le temps, je ne devrais plus vous le répéter. Rigola Scotty. »

Il alla derrière son bureau et sorti deux verres puis à la réflexion, il en sorti un troisième. Il les plaça dans le synthétiseur est commanda un café et deux thés. Puis quand la commande fut terminée, il versa un peu d'alcool dans son café et se demanda s'il devait en verser dans les deux autres verres. Ils étaient certes majeurs mais il n'était pas du genre à pousser les jeunes à boire. Après une autre minute de réflexion, il en versa une goutte, cela ne leur ferait pas de mal. Puis il leurs tendit les verres.

« - Allez, racontez-moi. »

Hikaru regarda Pavel puis il déballa son sac.

« - On s'inquiète pour le capitaine, Monsieur Scotty. Nous travaillons toujours aux mêmes quarts que lui et bien qu'il fasse tous les efforts du monde, il fait énormément d'erreur. Pavel et moi rectifions les erreurs quand nous en voyons une dans nos domaines de compétence mais cela va mal finir.

\- Et il en fait beaucoup des erreurs ? demanda Scotty étonné.

\- Et bien … commença Pavel. Hierrr, j'ai rectifié une donnée de la mesurrre du quadrrrant. Faussée, elle aurrrait pu nous fairrre perrrdrrre notrrre chemin.

\- Pour ma part, c'était également hier. Il avait complètement oublié de référencer notre progression dans la base de données. J'ai dû le faire à sa place, dans le journal de bord du capitaine. Si ça se sait, je pourrais me faire renvoyer ! »

Scotty n'en revenait pas. Il est vrai que cela arrivait à tout le monde de faire des erreurs mais les faire en série … Si les gamins faisaient aussi une erreur en modifiant les précédentes erreurs du Capitaine, cela allait leur retomber sur le nez.

« - Ecoutez, vous aller finir vos verres et vous aller retourner vous coucher. Je vais en discuter avec un de vos supérieurs. Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas aller voir le commander Spock ou le Docteur McCoy ?

\- Nous avons essayé mais le Commander est à fleur de peau et le Docteur McCoy n'est pas dans un meilleur état. Quand Pavel est allé le voir, il l'a fiché dehors sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas malade.

\- En effet, renchérit Scotty, cela ne leur ressemble pas. »

Scotty se leva et prit les verres des deux cadets après qu'ils eurent terminé. Il les posa sur son bureau et les accompagna jusqu'au carrefour des appartements. Ils se séparèrent là. Scotty monta à l'étage du dessus, au niveau des appartements des officiers. Il alla jusqu'à ceux du Capitaine. Il attendit. Lorsqu'il fut habitué au silence, il commença à percevoir des sanglots et des plaintes. Minime du fait de l'épaisseur de la porte, mais cela lui déchira le cœur. Il entendit des bruits de pas et se retourna.

« - Khan ! Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas de quart ? taquina-t-il

\- Je venais vérifier l'état du capitaine mais vous m'avez devancé. Venez. »

Scotty savait très bien qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il devait se trouver au niveau du moteur inférieur pour surveiller la pression du refroidissement des réacteurs. Mais après tout, c'était une nuit calme.

« - Il est souvent dans cet état ? demanda Scotty. »

Khan ne le regarda pas.

« - Oui, il pleure beaucoup mais ne dit rien. Il a sa fierté. Qu'il ne m'en parle pas ou qu'il n'en dise pas un mot à l'équipage, je peux aisément le comprendre. Mais il ne se confie pas à Léonard ni même au vulcain et cela est problématique.

\- Et qu'en pense le Docteur McCoy ?

\- Il est très triste. Leur relation se brise davantage chaque jour et cela, il ne le supporte pas.

\- Et Spock vous en a parlé ?

\- Non, lui et moi ne sommes pas vraiment « amis ». Pour cela, demandez au lieutenant Uhura ou allez le lui demander directement.

\- Je vois. Vous devriez redescendre à votre poste. Dit simplement Scotty. »

Khan ne rejouta rien d'autre et reparti aux niveaux inférieurs. Scotty décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire un petit bilan de santé. Il prit un ascenseur jusqu'au niveau médical. Le calme régnait à cet étage qui sentait l'anti-sceptique et la javel. Il croisa tout de même quelques infirmières qui le saluèrent avec un grand sourire. L'uniforme d'infirmière était quelque chose qui lui donnait le sourire. Il arriva devant la porte blanche timbrée d'une croix rouge. Elle s'ouvrit dans un bruit d'aspiration et il pénétra dans l'antre du Docteur. Les lits s'alignaient sur la gauche, tous blancs, tous vides. Au fond, un mur de verre teinté, donnait sur un bureau. L'ombre d'une personne y était assis. Devant lui, Scotty vit l'infirmière Chapel ranger des instruments désinfectés et stérilisés. Elle lui sourit à sa façon, c'est-à-dire quasiment inaperceptible, ses légères rides marquant davantage son gracieux visages.

« - Mr Montgomery ? Que puis-je pour vous ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Le Docteur est là ? lui répondit-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau.

\- Oui, il est dans son bureau. Voulez-vous que je vous annonce ?

\- Non, n'en faites rien. Je veux juste lui parler cinq minutes. »

L'infirmière Chapel eut l'air irrité. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, lui donnant un air plus dur.

« - C'est qu'il a demandé à ne pas être déranger.

\- J'en prends l'entière responsabilité, Miss Chapel ! ».

Il la salua d'un hochement de tête puis après un clin d'œil, il se dirigea vers le bureau. Il toqua trois fois. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il recommença en insistant. Cette fois-ci, le docteur McCoy lui répondit.

« - Entrez.

\- J'espère que tu ne réponds pas comme ça à tous tes patients parce que tu vas finir avec un vaisseau rempli de malades et une infirmerie vide. Plaisanta gaiement Scotty. »

McCoy était assis à son bureau de verre, il lisait plusieurs rapports et de temps à autres, il apposait sa signature. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son ami, ce qui choquait le plus, c'était ses cernes. Visiblement, les nuits étaient compliquées pour beaucoup de monde. Il laissa retomber son visage dans la pile de dossier en indiquant à Scotty une chaise. Il s'assit et attendit que l'officier médicale ait terminé. Cela dura moins de cinq minutes car il finit par jeter les documents sur son bureau.

« - Je peux t'offrir à boire ?

\- J'attendais que tu me le proposes ! »

En vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment soif mais un Scotty qui ne buvait pas était un Scotty perturbé. Autant ne pas éveiller les soupçons ! Il se saisit donc du verre de whisky que lui tendait Léonard. Heureusement qu'il ne lui en avait versé qu'un doigt … Il le but d'une traite pour en finir rapidement. Léonard s'était rassit en face et faisait tourner l'alcool dans son verre.

« - Pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda Leonard plus calme. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Pour discuter !

\- Tu sais que j'ai du travail ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les documents administratifs ? (En se retournant) et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais débordé !

\- Cesse tes railleries je te prie, siffla Leonard.

\- Mais dis-moi, à défaut d'avoir juré l'humour quand tu es devenu médecin, tu n'as juré d'écouter les maux des gens ? Pas très psychologue !

\- A ce que je vois, tu es loin d'être malade. Dis Leonard dans un demi-sourire.

\- Moi non, mais Chekov et Sulu ne vont pas bien.

\- Ils n'ont qu'à venir me voir !

\- Chekov l'a fait et tu l'as viré ! ».

Le médecin posa enfin son verre et arrêta de se balancer de sur sa chaise. Un silence s'installa et Scotty fut très surpris de la réaction de son ami. Ce dernier prit sa tête dans ses mains et sanglota tout en psalmodiant des excuses.

« - Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil … s'inquiéta Scotty. »

Il se leva et alla poser une main sur l'épaule de Leonard. Il fallut un certain moment pour que le jeune docteur reprenne son calme.

« - Excuse-moi … ça ne devrait plus arriver à mon âge.

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour craquer ! ».

Ils rigolèrent ensemble avant de reprendre leurs places.

« - Comment sais-tu que le petit est passé me voir ?

\- Par qu'ils sont venus me voir il n'y a pas une heure. Et ils sont inquiets !

\- A propos de quoi ? dit Leonard soucieux et intrigué.

\- De Jim. ».

Leonard parut encore plus triste. Son visage s'assombrit et son regard sembla se perdre.

« - Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans un état d'esprit sain mais quoi que je fasse, ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- Ma question Leonard, est « pourquoi ne prend-il pas quelques jours ? ». Déjà que je ne comprends pas comment le conseil l'a autorisé à reprendre du service …

\- Tu le connais aussi bien que moi ! il est têtu et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour repartir. Mais tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

\- Oui, mais je ne l'ai appris que tout à l'heure. Apparemment, Sulu et Chekov reprennent souvent le Capitaine. Il commet beaucoup d'erreur et j'ai peur que s'il arrive quelque chose, cela retombe sur les jeunes qui le font volontairement. Ils n'en dorment plus et je crois qu'ils s'inquiètent plus pour leur capitaine que pour leurs sorts !

\- Chekov venait probablement pour m'en parler … et pourquoi ne sont-ils pas aller parler à Oreilles Pointus ? ».

Scotty le regarda d'un air entendu. Il haussa les sourcils.

« - Oui, tu as raison. Ce que je viens de dire est totalement idiot. Mea Culpa.

\- Dans tous les cas, il va bien falloir aller en parler à Spock. ».

Ils soufflèrent. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer à ce point ?

« - Nous en parlerons demain. Proposa Leonard. La nuit est déjà bien entamée. Tu es venu sur ton quart ?

\- Tu vas le dire à Spock ? ».

Ils pouffèrent de rire et eurent une pensé pour le concerné qui devait avoir les oreilles sifflantes. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et tandis que Scotty s'éloignait, Leonard lança :

« - J'irais leurs donner de quoi dormir … ! ».

 _« … et m'excuser_ ». Mais ça, il ne le dit pas. Pourquoi Leonard n'avait-il rien fait ? La réponse était simple : il ne voyait pas beaucoup son ami. Mais maintenant que la situation était des plus mauvaise, il fallait qu'il agisse. Khan. Il l'aiderait. Il devait sauver son ami.


	2. Chapter 2 Perdu dans le sang

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite :) je m'excuse du retard ... encore mais cette fois ci je vais vraiment essayer de tenir des délais normaux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message !**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Un vulcain trônait dans la salle de commandement. La nuit était avancée et les étoiles entouraient la Dame de Fer comme une feuille de route. Spock mourait d'envie de faire part de son ennui incommensurable mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas un comportement logique voir disons-le clairement, un comportement vulcain. Il gérait donc la situation comme elle venait : calmement. Il lisait les rapports qu'on lui apportait et c'était à peu près tout. D'un côté, ce n'était pas qu'il voulait qu'un évènement se produise mais si dans un futur proche, ils pouvaient découvrir une planète, une nébuleuse voire même un grain de poussière, il serait reconnaissant et pas très regardant !

Le reste du temps, son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver une solution à leur impasse. A lui et à Jim. Il ne le sentait quasiment plus à travers leur lien. Jour après jour, il se désagrégeait progressivement et il ne restait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne disparaisse à jamais. Il devait agir et vite mais il ne savait pas comment. Jim était de plus en plus mal au point. Il passait la totalité de ses heures libres à se morfondre dans sa chambre, à hurler ou à pleurer. Il ne mangeait quasiment pas et buvait beaucoup. Il travaillait comme à son habitude pendant ses quarts et agissait normalement avec ses coéquipiers. Mais seul Jim pensait qu'il était assez comédien pour cacher son désarroi. Cela s'en ressentait sur l'équipage qui semblait marcher sur des œufs en sa présence.

Il se passa une main sur le visage en soufflant. Quand il reporta son attention sur la salle de commandement, il s'aperçut que toutes les personnes présentes le regardaient. Sa réaction avait été un peu trop humaine. Il reprit un air vulcain et se leva pour se rendre au turbo lift. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de se rendre dans le turbo lift qu'un agent l'interpela.

« - Commandeur !

\- Agent Jonhson ?

\- Je crois que nous avons un problème. Je viens de reprendre les calculs de la feuille de route et il y a des erreurs qui sont irréversibles … »

Le jeune semblait affolé.

« - Montrez-moi les calculs. »

Il saisit le PAD et passa en revue l'ensemble des calculs de la semaine. Au fil de sa lecture, il blêmit davantage. L'erreur datait d'il y a deux jours.

« - Savez-vous qui était en poste à ce moment-là ?

\- Oui Commandeur, c'est le Capitaine qui a rempli la feuille de route et les calculs de transfert d'énergie. »

Spock commençait à s'inquiéter.

« - Bon, vous ne dîtes rien sauf si vous y êtes expressément obligé. Je vais essayer de trouver une solution.

\- Bien. »

L'agent retourna à son poste plus blanc encore que quand il avait abordé Spock. Il appuya sur le bouton et le turbo lift descendit. Direction la salle des machines. Les salles étaient plongées dans une semi-obscurité et elles ne semblaient abriter aucunes âmes. Spock arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de Montgomery. Soudain, il tomba sur une paire de jambe qui dépassait de dessous une machine.

« - Excusez-moi. »

Les jambes cessèrent de gigoter et un corps féminin aux formes plus que généreuses dans un uniforme de travail blanc émergea. Elle se releva et remonta ses lunettes de protection tout en ôtant ses épais gants de cuir marron.

« - Commandeur, puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle sortant une cigarette. »

Les cigarettes étaient interdites dans le vaisseau à l'exception de certaines zones. Mais au fil des années que composaient cette mission, il était préférable de desserrer les brides pour le bien de la communauté. C'est ainsi que cette enseigne, clope au bec et passant une main dans ses cheveux courts bruns foncés, se tenait devant le commandant en second et attendait que ce dernier lui indique l'objet de sa requête.

« - Sauriez-vous en se trouve l'officier Montgomery ?

\- Oui et non, je l'ai aperçu dans son bureau accompagné de d'un lieutenant et d'un enseigne il y a de cela une heure à peu près. Mais je crois que son quart est terminé à présent. »

Spock porta sa main au menton et réfléchit un instant. Il l'aurait bien appelé sur son communicateur mais il avait oublié le sien dans sa chambre avant de prendre son quart et cela prendrait trop de temps de s'y rendre. Il reporta son intention sur la jeune femme.

« - Je vous remercie. » dit-il simplement.

L'enseigne le salua d'un hochement de tête avant d'écraser sa cigarette sous sa botte et de retourner sous la machine. Il continua sa recherche dans les profondeurs de la machinerie. Mais là encore, il ne trouva personne. En arrivant au niveau des portes menants aux réacteurs, le silence régnait. Il en fit le tour rapidement. Pour autant, il eut le présentiment de ne pas être seul. Cela fit remonter l'angoisse née de leur dernière mission. Il entendit un bruit de pas de derrière une colonne de refroidissement. Rapidement et silencieusement, il s'en approcha et la contourna mais rien ne se cachait derrière. Il expira lourdement et sourit légèrement. Décidemment déteignait incontestablement sur lui …

Un « clong » retentit juste dans son dos. Il vit volte-face et assena une prise vulcaine à l'endroit stratégique estimé. Mais la personne le bloqua et repoussa Spock. Seul un Augment pouvait rivaliser avec un vulcain.

« - Commander … on vous voit rarement ici. Je peux peut-être vous aider ? demanda Khan avec toute la neutralité qu'il pouvait.

\- Je recherche l'officier Montgomery. Sauriez-vous où se trouverait-il ?

\- Je l'ai croisé en effet. Il se rendait à l'infirmerie.

\- Pour consulter ? demanda Spock curieux et véritablement étonné que Scotty se rendent dans un tel lieu.

\- Je crois qu'il devait parler au Docteur McCoy au sujet du capitaine. Puis-je vous proposer de vous y accompagner ? ».

Khan avait enfin un motif légitime pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Spock ne répondit pas mais invita Khan à le suivre. Sa cervelle tournait de nouveau à plein régime. _Pourquoi Scotty voulait parler de Jim à Léonard ?_

« - Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi il souhaitait voir le docteur ?

\- Non, il n'a pas précisé le pourquoi de sa visite. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le lieutenant japonais et l'enseigne russe sont venus le voir pour parler du capitaine à peu près une heure avant. »

 _Sulu ? Chevkov ?_

« - Vous les avez vu ? demanda Spock.

\- Non, je les ai entendus de loin. Le russe a un accent très prononcé. »

Globalement, les gens avaient tendance à oublier ses super-sens. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, c'est Léonard qui les accueillit. Il venait de fermer son bureau et l'autre médecin qu'il dirigeait allait arriver pour prendre son quart.

« - Si l'un de vous est malade, il va devoir attendre le docteur M'Benga. D'ailleurs Spock, vous passerez me voir les jours prochains, je dois vous parler concernant ce dont vous m'aviez donné. »

Spock se saisit du bras de Léonard et l'entraina dans le fond de la salle. Khan fit un pas en avant pour protester mais le médecin lui intima de ne rien faire. De toute façon, rien était hors de portée de l'oreille de l'Augment. Léonard ôta son bras de la poigne vulcaine et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux noisettes de Spock.

« - Si c'est à propos de votre Pon' …

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Docteur. Je sais que Mr Montgomery est venu vous voir.

\- Vous savez …

\- Je le sais.

\- Non d'une gorne, ça a été rapide et c'est sur moi que ça tombe … Je prends la responsabilité de ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils ont vraiment essayé de l'aider mais …

\- De quoi parlez-vous McCoy ! s'énerva Spock. »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom et cela scotcha Léonard.

« - Sulu et Chekov, ils ont voulu réparer les erreurs de Jim.

\- Je suis au courant. Ce que e veux savoir c'est de quoi avez-vous parler concernant Jim. »

Mais Spock se mit à tituber. Il se plia, le souffle coupé et se rattrapa au corps de Léonard. Ce faisant il entraina Léonard dans sa chute.

« - Spock ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ! Mlle Chapel ! apportez-moi mon tricordeur ! Vite ! »

Puis les yeux du vulcain s'agrandirent.

« - Jim … ».

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça mais Léo comprit directement que le lien dont lui avait parlé Jim une fois avait averti Spock. Quelque chose était arrivé. Son cœur se retourna. Il tendit le bras qu'il avait de libre dans la direction de Khan qui les regardait inquiet.

« - Va dans la chambre de Jim, vite ! ».

Le regard suppliant de Léonard en disait long. Ni une, ni deux, Khan se retourna et couru jusqu'à la porte de la cabine du capitaine qui était verrouillé. Il tapa les codes de sécurité pour ouvrir la porte en urgence mais u ordre d'une autorité supérieur était déjà enclenché. Qu'est-ce que foutait Jim ! Le temps manquait. Khan se saisit des portes par le milieu. L'espace était infime mais suffisant pour avoir un point d'adhésion. Puis il les poussa pour les séparer. Plus fort. Encore plus fort. Puis dans un hurlement de rage, il réussit à ouvrir un passage suffisant pour entrer dans l'habitacle. La lumière était éteinte mais la vue de l'Augment s'habitua très rapidement à l'obscurité. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Le lit était défait. En vérité, un véritable bordel donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère chaotique. Soudain, Khan remarqua la lumière sous la porte de la salle de douche. Mais autre chose planait : une odeur de fer : le sang. Il sauta littéralement sur la porte et pressa l'interrupteur, ce qui fit coulisser le panneau de métal. Un véritable spectacle d'horreur. La vitre au-dessus du lavabo avait été brisé. Le verre était éparpillé au sol et se mêlait à du sang. Du regard, il suivit la coulée rouge jusqu'au poignet de Jim qui était entaillé à la verticale sur au moins quinze centimètre. De son autre main, Jim tenait le bout de verre. Son visage était livide. Il avait les yeux fermés et la sueur collait des mèches de cheveux sur son front. Ses lèvres bleuissaient et sa respiration devenait chaotique.

Merde ! pensa Khan. Il se jeta au sol et se saisissait du morceau de verre qu'il jeta au loin. Il chercha du regard de quoi faire un garrot mais ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une serviette qu'il découpa à la seule force de ses dents. Puis il se tourna vers un officier qui l'avait suivi pour l'aider.

« - Faite vider les couloirs, personne ne doit le voir jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. »

L'homme acquiesça et repartit en sens inverse. Khan pris doucement Jim dans ses bras et le porta avec aisance. Les couloirs étaient vides, ce qui lui permit de transporter le capitaine en toute discrétion. Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, Spock avait déjà été installé sur un lit. Léonard s'en occupait et tournait le dos à la porte. Mais Spock émergea et vit Jim en premier.

« - Jim … » s'horrifia-t-il.

Cela eut pour effet de se faire retourner le médecin qui se figea en voyant son meilleur ami et ex-premier amour dans un état s'approchant de la mort pour la seconde fois.

« -Léonard. » gronda Khan pour le réveiller.

Cela eut l'effet escompté car il se remit à bouger dans tous les sens. A demander des poches de sang et divers instruments. La nuit allait être longue mais le temps était compté.

Léonard s'assit sur son lit. Cela avait été dure mais Jim était sauvé. Le plus difficile avait été de recoudre le poignet et les nerfs coupés à la verticale. Pourquoi ne s'en remettait-il pas ? Le cœur de Léonard se serra et ses yeux s'embrumèrent mais il refoula son envie de pleurer. L'heure était grave. Il se leva et ôta son haut d'uniforme taché de sang. Il le jeta dans le conduit et se retourna quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Khan nu qui sortait d'une douche. Le sang coulait tellement qu'il en avait reçu énormément sur l'ensemble du corps. Léonard ne put s'empêcher de littéralement reluquer le corps de l'Augment qui s'en rendit compte. Il le dévorait du regard, ce corps puisant et plein de beauté. Son torse musclé, ses épaules larges, ses longues jambes et ses fesses magnifiquement sculptées. Mais comme si le regret et le remord quant à la situation de Jim revenait au galop, Léonard se retourna et sorti un nouveau haut. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'enfiler. Khan se colla dans son dos et l'enveloppait de toute sa hauteur. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement. Puis il planta son nez dans son cou pour en humer l'odeur et en mordiller la peau tendre.

Mais là, Léonard eut une réaction qui étonna Khan. Il se retourna vivement et dévora les lèvres de son amant. Il le poussa jusqu'au lit et ils commencèrent une danse endiablée. Pour le coup, ce fut Khan qui fit s'arrêter Léonard. Celui-ci le regarda du dessus, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées. Un silence s'installa qui fut rompu peu de temps après par Léonard qui murmura :

« - Fais-moi oublié … Je t'en prie ... ».

Khan ne put qu'obéir. Il le saisit par les épaules et le bascula sous lui. Il allait lui faire oublier … Tout jusqu'au moindre détail.

Uhura était assise entre les deux lits de l'infirmerie. Entre Jim et Spock. Elle avait le regard dans le vide et tenait une main de chacun des patients. Une larme perlait dans le coin de son œil droit. Elle faisait de doux gestes apaisants sur leurs deux mains. Peut-être était-ce un vain espoir de se rassurer. Ou de les rassurer. Elle ne le savait pas.

Elle sursauta quand la porte de la chambre privative s'ouvrit sur Pavel Chekov et Sulu.

« - on est venu prendre la relève. Dit gentiment Sulu. »

Elle leur sourit en reposant doucement les mains de ses amis. Sulu lui donna un thé aux épices qu'il avait amené exprès pour elle. Elle l'accepta mais se remit à sangloter et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Chekov qui la serra fort contre lui sans protester quand du thé bouillant coula sur son torse. Sulu lui fit un signe de tête qui en traduisant donnait : « _raccompagne la dans sa chambre_ ». Chekov acquiesça et il sortit avec la jeune femme. Elle veillait depuis un sacré moment. Sur le chemin, elle but son thé qui avait eut le temps de refroidir. Elle regardait de temps à autres en lui souriant gentiment. Quand ils passèrent devant le mess, il lui proposa de manger un morceau mais elle refusa poliment préférant aller dormir un peu. Ils regagnèrent donc la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle l'invita même à entrer quelques instants.

« - Vous n'avez besoin de rrrrien ? demanda Chekov timidement. »

Elle réfléchit un instant et répondit par la négative. Mais quand le jeune russe amorça un mouvement pour sortir, elle le retint par le bras sans oser le regarder.

« - Mlle Uhura ?

\- Reste s'il te plait …

\- Je vous demande parrrrdon ? demanda-t-il étonnée.

\- S'il te plait, reste avec moi. »

Le cœur de Chekov fit un tour même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'un ami, une oreille attentive. Mais chaque pas en avant rendait Chekov heureux malgré les circonstances. Il retria son haut d'uniforme pour être en débardeur noir et rejoignit Nyota sur le lit. Elle se blottit contre le jeune homme comme un petit animal apeuré et s'endormit un peu plus tard sous les caresses de réconforts que lui prodiguait Pavel tout en murmurant des mots de doux. Au final, lui aussi la suivit dans les bras de Morphée et la chambre fut envahit par les respirations des deux jeunes personnes dont le cœur était meurtri.

Scotty était assis dans la salle de réunion. Il était seul. La situation était grave. Très grave. Il avait laissé la machinerie à son ami de pierre, le temps de prendre la situation en main. Le vaisseau avait été stoppé. Plusieurs problèmes se présentaient.

Tout d'abord, ils étaient perdus. Perdus dans le confins de l'espace. Sans fiches de route. Sans connaitre le quadrant dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Sans moyens de communication. Rien.

Ensuite, Jim. Il avait essayé de se suicider. De s'ouvrir les veines dans sa douche. Et il avait quasiment réussi en plus ! Il avait encore failli mourir. Mais pensait-il aux autres membres de l'équipage ? Au docteur McCoy ? A Spock ?!

Le moral des troupes était au plus bas. Ils avaient évité d'ébruiter la nouvelle de l'accident de Jim mais les rumeurs commençaient à courir. Une peur sans nom avait envahi le vaisseau et pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait désespérément envie de rentrer. Dans son Ecosse natale. Mais à la place, il se contentât de boire cul sec deux verres de Whisky.

Il fallait qu'ils gèrent la situation ensemble. Coute que coute pour leur bien et celui de leur équipage.

 **A SUIVRE ...**

 **Maintenant, nous allons commencer les "références historiques" à l'Odyssée. Dites moi quel obstacle va se dresser en premier face à l'Enterprise ? ;) (les sirènes, les cyclopes, les moutons d'or, Scharibde et Scylla, ... ou d'autres évènements mythiques qui n'appartiennent pas forcément à Homère.**

 **A Bientôt 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Le Labyrinthe tridimentionel 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite ! Les obstacles homériens débutent et je ne vous en dit pas plus ! Juste le chapitre est beaucoup plus long puisqu'il fait plus du double de ce que je produis d'habitude ha ha tellement long que je suis obligée de le couper en deux ! Voici la partie 1 :) Bisous à tous et j'espère que vous me laisserez un petit mot ;)**

 **Titre : L'odyssée de l'Espace.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Le Labyrinthe Tridimensionnel (Partie 1)**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la tentative de suicide de Jim. Il était toujours dans la chambre privative de l'infirmerie sous haute surveillance pour éviter une rechute. Spock était sorti le lendemain de l'incident. Il avait assuré se porter mieux et comme un Vulcain ne saurait mentir … Même si Léonard savait qu'il pouvait déformer la réalité, il l'avait laissé sortir. D'ailleurs depuis Spock semblait réellement aller mieux. Il se plongeait corps âme dans le travail. Avec l'aide de Sulu et d'un autre lieutenant, ils assuraient un roulement dans les quarts puisque Jim ne pouvait pas assurer les siens. Léonard avait diffusé un communiqué informant l'équipage que le Capitaine souffrait d'une grippe andorienne de stade 3 (la plus virulente). Même si le prétexte manquait cruellement de véracité, personne n'avait posé de question pour respecter l'intimité du Capitaine. Des rumeurs sur un état plus grave qu'une grippe circulaient et inquiétaient tout de même l'équipage. Si James Tiberius Kirk ne s'en sortait pas, qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

Jim était maintenant conscient mais n'avait quasiment rien dit du pourquoi il avait commis cette folie. Léonard organisait tous les jours des petites discussions avec lui, souvent à l'heure du repas pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus. Comme aujourd'hui. Léonard s'était rendu au mess et avait généré un bon et généreux steak-frites pour l'amener à son ami. Quand il était rentré dans la chambre, Jim lui avait souri et il avait manger de bon appétit. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, fait un point sur la situation du vaisseau étant donné qu'un rapport lui était fait quotidiennement, mais Léonard n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Jim lui tende une perche involontaire ou non, Léonard n'aurait su le dire.

« - Quand m'autoriseras-tu à avoir des couverts en métal ? »

Puis il jeta lesdits couverts au sol et le plateau repas quasiment vide valsa.

« - Putain Léonard ! Quand vas-tu me laisser sortir ?! »

Quand Jim en voulait au Docteur McCoy, il l'appelait toujours par son prénom et jamais par son surnom. Mais Léonard aussi était fâché et comparativement, ce qu'il lui infligeait était vraiment infime.

« - A ton avis Jim ?!

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de jouer au con, médecin de mes deux ! »

Jim remua plus violemment dans son lit mais les sangles l'empêchèrent d'en sortir. Un redshirt s'avança mais Bones lui fit non d'un signe de tête. Il rapprocha sa chaise du lit de Jim, la retourna et s'assit à califourchon. Il prit l'air le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait faire et parla non comme l'ami de Jim mais comme le médecin du Capitaine Kirk, celui-là même qui avait tenter de mettre fin à ses jours.

« - Le Médecin de tes deux, comme tu dis, te laissera sortir quand tu auras accepté d'ouvrir ta grande gueule ! »

Bon, là il devait se l'avouer, c'était l'ami qui parlait.

« - Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'es fait … ».

Léonard regarda le poignet bandé et le pointa de la main avec dégout.

« - … ça ! »

Face au silence de Jim qui le regardait fixement, il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à garder son calme.

« -Mais tu vas parler petit con ! »

Trop de peine, trop de colère s'était accumulé en lui. Joignant le geste à la parole, il gifla Jim d'une force digne d'un homme de sa stature c'est-à-dire très fort. Un blanc s'installa dans l'infirmerie. Les gardes s'étaient un peu éloignés de la porte et Mlle Chapel s'était stoppé dans la pièce d'à côté. Jim était mué de stupeur. C'était la première fois que Léonard portait la main sur lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et tombèrent sur ses joues pâles sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de cligner des yeux.

« - Jim, parle moi s'il te plait … »

Léonard l'enjoignait à parler en lui prenant la main dans les siennes. En la serrant jusqu'à ce que leurs jointures soient blanche. Mais Jim allait craquer. Il devait vider son sac pour pouvoir aller de l'avant.

« - Léo … Je …

\- Vas-y, Jim, tu peux me parler.

\- Je suis désolé. »

Les larmes coulèrent à flot. Il joignit ses genoux à son torse et se mit à se balancer comme un enfant apeuré.

« - Elle me parle, tu sais. Elle vient me voir tous les jours et elle me disait de le faire …

\- Qui est-elle, Jim ? »

Léonard connaissait la réponse mais Jim devait le dire pour se confronter à la réalité. Sans cela, il se perdrait un peu plus chaque jour dans les méandres de la folie.

« - Maggy, elle me parle. Je l'ai tué, Léo.

\- Jim, tu ne l'as pas tuée. Tu as abrégé ses souffrances.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle dit …

\- Ce n'est pas Maggy, Jim. Maggy est morte. »

Jim releva la tête vers Léonard. Il avait l'air vraiment bouleversé.

« - Ce que tu entends n'est pas Maggy. C'est dû au choc post-traumatique. Ton cerveau mélange ta tristesse et tes remords, cela rajouté au stresse … Tu es en dépression, une sévère dépression et des hallucinations. »

Jim se calmait doucement. Le seul point positif est que cela lui avait redonné des couleurs.

« - Mais ça se soigne ! Ecoute-moi : pendant quinze jour, tu vas rester ici pour commencer le traitement. Si ton état s'améliore, tu pourras sortir de l'infirmerie.

\- Je pourrais reprendre mon poste ?

\- Non, pas tout de suite. D'abord, tu te reposeras et tu viendras me voir tous les jours. Tu reprendras le travail quand je t'en donnerais l'ordre. »

Jim hocha la tête.

« - Excuse-moi, Bones. Lui Jim en tendant sa main vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, gamin. On va te soigner et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. »

Léonard saisit son bras et le serra de façon réconfortante comme le grand-frère qu'il aurait toujours dû être. Son communicateur sonna.

« - Tu m'excuses. »

Léonard se leva en souriant gentiment et sorti de la chambre.

« - Docteur McCoy au rapport.

\- Docteur ? Pourriez-vous venir sur la passerelle ?

\- Je termine quelques dossiers et j'arrive.

\- C'est urgent, docteur.

\- Bien, J'arrive de suite. »

La voix de Spock était sans appel. Que pouvait-il bien se passer encore. Il retourna à l'infirmerie et s'excusa auprès de Jim prétextant un accident sévère d'un Yeoman de classe 2 à la machinerie. Sur le chemin, il regarda sa montre : 13h45. Les couloirs étaient mouvementés. Aussi devait-il se frayer un chemin avec les coudes même si globalement l'équipage se poussait quand il voyait le médecin arriver. Il monta dans le turbolift et en profita pour souffler un peu. L'instant lui parut court surtout quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur une passerelle qui courait dans tous les sens. Il s'approcha du commandeur Spock qui fronçait les sourcils sur un PAD. Les nouvelles devaient vraiment être mauvaises …

« - Commandeur, vous m'avez appelé.

\- Oui, que voyez-vous ? »

La question le surprit un tant soit peu mais il suivit du regard la direction vers laquelle le visage de Spock était tourné. L'immense vitre qui donnait d'ordinaire sur l'espace offrait une vue pour ainsi dire peu ordinaire … Un brouillard se dirigeait droit sur l'Enterprise.

« - Du brouillard ? Une nappe de vapeur provenant d'une planète humide à proximité d'un soleil ou du gaz peut-être, dans ce cas, il faut essayer de contourner ou d'amorcer la procédure de protection de la coque avec la membrane ignifugée.

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Nous avons essayé de l'analyser à notre distance mais l'échantillon est d'une matière inconnue.

\- Organique ?

\- Peut-être. Les molécules ne cessent de se modifier et de se multiplier. Pour avoir un aperçu plus complet, il faudrait aller chercher un échantillon »

Léonard réfléchit quelques instants.

« - Et si on envoyait un scientifique ?

\- J'y ai pensé mais c'est un officier qui doit y aller car le risque est trop élevé et cela nécessite des connaissances plus approfondies. Je ne peux pas quitter mon poste étant l'officier le plus gradé actuellement actif.

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez appelé. Vous voulez que j'y aille.

\- Dans la mesure du possible. S'il y a le moindre danger, vous serez remorqué.

\- Bien. Je vais me préparer. Je vous recontacte quand je suis prêt. Mais je vous ferai remarquer que l'Espace est un danger constant … d'où mes inquiétudes Commandeur. »

Spock soupira intérieurement, le docteur McCoy et son naturel pessimiste revenait au galop. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Léonard recontacta Spock. Il se trouvait dans le sas de décompression. A travers le hublot de la porte, Scotty lui fit ok d'un signe de la main. Spock ordonna l'ouverture du sas.

Leonard ne se sentait pas bien. Il était médecin donc il était aussi un officier scientifique et comme Spock avait toute confiance en lui, il lui donnait souvent des missions importantes à exécuter mais si quelque chose l'effrayait au plus haut point : c'était bien les sorties dans l'espace, dans une combinaison qui pouvait se déchirer ou dont le scaphandre pouvait exploser. Et que lui arriverait-il dans cet univers glacial et sans oxygène ? la réponse était simple : il mourait. Et c'était sans parler sur les maladies diverses que l'on pouvait y trouver.

L'oxygène quitta l'habitacle. La sensation était étrange. Cet impression de ne pas exister, de ne pas avoir de prise sur quoi que ce soit. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillé. Certes, l'espace était un lieu inhospitalier mais il devait l'avouer. En cette instant, voir au plus près cette immensité d'encre, avoir l'impression de pouvoir toucher les étoiles … Magnifique.

« - Vous pouvez y aller Docteur McCoy. Dit Spock dans son casque.

\- Stabilisateur magnétique actif. Lança Scotty. »

Léonard avança un pied au dehors et instantanément son pied heurta la coque du vaisseau grâce au champs magnétique prévu à cet effet dans les semelles. D'une démarche assez robotique, il parcourra les 500 mètres qui le séparaient du bord du vaisseau.

Il regarda en bas. C'était impressionnant de voir son vaisseau comme ça. Il inspira un grand coup et se jeta dans le vide. Et il flotta. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps entier. A l'aide de petites manettes placées dans les gants, il activa les propulseurs dans son dos et se dirigea jusqu'au brouillard. Progressivement, il ne vit plus rien. Il captura dans une fiole un peu de la brume et rappela Spock.

« - Commandeur, remorquez-moi. Je ne vois rien et je suis donc dans l'obligation de m'immobiliser. »

Personne ne répondit. Il rappela.

« - Enterprise ? ici le Docteur McCoy. A vous. »

Toujours rien à part un grésillement stressant.

« - Et Merde ! Je l'avais dit ! Le prochain qui me dit que je suis pessimiste, je crois que je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

Il leva son bras et tapota sur le clavier intégré pour enclencher le remorquage automatique. Il sentit sa combinaison se faire tirer en arrière. Une voix robotique lui parla.

« Temps estimé avant retour au vaisseau : 6 minutes approximatives. »

Le temps lui parut très long d'autant qu'il était toujours entouré du brouillard. Comment cette émanation avait-elle put rejoindre le vaisseau aussi rapidement ? Il commença à apercevoir la porte du sas … ouverte ?! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas fermée ? Il se raccrocha au vaisseau grâce au magnétisme et retourna dans ledit sas. Il dut fermer la porte manuellement, ce qui lui donna du fil à retordre car il était loin d'égaler Khan sur le plan physique. Quand il put rentrer dans le vaisseau, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Scotty. D'ailleurs pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ?

Il ôta sa combinaison et n'oublia pas de récupérer la fiole contenant le nouvel échantillon. Puis il sorti son communicateur.

« - Enterprise ? Ici Docteur McCoy ! Quelqu'un va-t-il répondre ? A vous ? Spock ?! Khan ?! »

La panique commençait à le prendre à la gorge. Il se mit à arpenter les couloirs mais au bout de vingt minutes de marche, il se mit à courir. La panique s'installa définitivement. Non seulement il ne croisa personne mais en plus il ne reconnaissait pas la partie du vaisseau. Les couloirs étaient tous semblables …

« - Je rêve … Comment est-ce possible ? »

Le docteur McCoy était perdu. Perdu dans son vaisseau. Il était seul.

Pavel était de repos. Il était passé voir Sulu, qui lui aussi était au repos, pour lui demander une fleur de sa serre. Le japonais était un escrimeur expérimenter, il savait conduire un vaisseau spatial et il avait aussi de l'or dans les mains. C'était un passionné des plantes, aussi il avait obtenu de diriger une serre où il pouvait cultiver différentes espèces récupérer sur différentes planètes.

« - Tu recherches quelque chose en particulier ? lui avait-il demandé en replantant un arbuste bleu foncé aux baies de couleur or.

\- Aurrrrais-tu une jolie fleur discrrrète et … orrriginale ?

\- Je vais voir ce qui peut te convenir. C'est pour un usage en particulier ? »

Le jeune russe rougit sous ses boucles blondes. Il se mit à trépigner sur place.

« - Nooon ! C'est pour Mlle Uhura !

\- Chuut, pas si forrrt ! lui intima Pavel en regardant la porte entrouverte dans son dos. »

Sulu rigola. Il tapota l'épaule de son ami et le réconforta. Puis il se retourna et alla dans la pièce d'à côté. Il entendit des bruits de métal et de papier.

« - Vient voir si celle-ci te plait ? l'appela le japonais. »

Quand Pavel entra, il fut subjugué par la fleur que lui présentait son ami. Elle avait de grands pétales rose pâle qui retombaient sur leurs extrémités dont le bout était violine. La tige qui reliait la fleur à l'arbre était noir et était tacheté d'argent.

« - Elle est magnifique … dit le russe émerveillé.

\- N'est-ce pas. C'est une hybride que j'ai créé en alliant une rose romulienne et un lys terrien. L'arbre ne fleuri qu'une fois tous les ans. Tu as de la chance, elle a fleuri il y a trois jours. »

Hikaru avait l'air fier de ses belles créatures. A tel point que Pavel eut du remord d'autant que la fleur était rare. Mais son ami lui fit un clin d'œil en la coupant à l'aide d'une paire de ciseau adéquat. Puis d'une main experte, il lui enveloppa la délicate chose dans un papier noir puis la lui tendit.

« - J'espère qu'elle te sera utile. Lui dit-il avec un sourire franc et entendu. »

Puis il partit dans la ferme intention d'inviter la ravissante jeune femme à dîner et plus si affinité ! Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Parce que dans les faits, il avait une jolie fleure mais le courage qui marchait avec … Les couloirs étaient bondés. Il regarda à sa montre : 13h50. Il avait du mal à se frayer un chemin. Il percuta quelqu'un : le Docteur McCoy. Il s'excusa auprès de son ainé mais ce dernier continua sa route sans avoir fait attention. Pavel se dit qu'il devait surement être pressé. Puis il se dirigea vers une borne de service et demanda où se trouvait le lieutenant Uhura en ce moment. La borne lui indiqua la cabine du lieutenant.

« _\- C'est ma chance … On est dans son envirrronnement et on serrra que tous les deux._ »

Ni une, ni deux, direction les appartements de la jeune femme. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, le stresse prenait le dessus. Devant la fameuse porte, sa main resta suspendue dans le vide. Il entendait de la musique pop-rock. Il imagina pendant un court instant, la jeune femme danser. Il donnerait la cachette de ses bouteilles de vodka, ne serait-ce que pour danser une fois avec elle.

Chekov ferma les yeux et inspira fortement. Il devait y arriver. Il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Il appuya sur le bouton près de la porte puis Uhura apparut. Elle était habillée en tenu civile : Jean bleu clair, bottine de cuire noir, un débardeur blanc et un gilet crème à motif floral noir. Elle parut surprise.

« - Chekov ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle allait le trouver idiot s'il ne disait rien.

« _\- Parrrle, parrrle, …. Mais fais quelque chose bon sang !_ » se martela-t-il.

Puis il se souvint de la fleur qu'il serrait dans son dos. Il l'a lui tendit. Nyota sourit. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait la trouver belle … Elle regarda alternativement la fleur et le jeune homme. Puis elle saisit la plante et en huma l'odeur.

« - Elle est magnifique, je te remercie. »

Sans crier garde, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. L'effet fut immédiat, le jeune russe d'ordinaire si pâle rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Les regards commençaient à les fixer dans les couloirs. D'autant que Pavel perdait ses moyens. Elle se recula doucement et l'invita à entrer. Ils étaient enfin seul.

« - Tu peux respirer Pavel, je ne vais pas te manger. Rigola-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Oui, excusez-moi …

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. »

Elle lui laissa un peu d'espace le temps de prendre un vase, de le remplir d'eau et d'y plonger le végétal. C'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait des fleurs et pour cela, elle le remerciait. Elle était magnifique. Et lui qui restait planté au milieu de la pièce.

« - Tu veux un thé ?

\- S'il vous -te plait. Se rattrapa le jeune homme. »

Elle lui sourit encore une fois et alla au synthétiseur. Puis elle posa les deux boissons sur une table et invita Pavel à s'assoir. Ils discutèrent gentiment pendant une grosse demi-heure de tout et de rien. Le russe avait beau de décontracter un peu, il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il finit par donner congé à la jeune femme.

« - Je vais y aller, j'ai assez profité de votrrre temps. Dit-il en se levant. »

Mais Nyota le retint par la main. Elle aussi rougissait.

« - Tu n'était pas venu me dire quelque chose ? »

Elle l'avait dit. Maintenant aucun des deux ne pouvait reculer. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Pavel se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait être en plein débat avec lui-même.

« - Je … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il saisit le poignet de la jeune femme et doucement se rapprocha d'elle. Il passa une main sur sa joue droite et délicatement, il l'embrassa. Nyota ferma les yeux. Elle était touchée et ravie. Elle l'embrassa à son tour, approfondissant le baiser. Puis elle brisa le baiser en souriant.

« - C'est ce que tu avais à me dire ?

\- Non … je voulais te demander de dîner avec moi. Dit-il en rigolant ».

Soudain, l'attention de Nyota fut attirée par quelque chose en bas de la porte. Pavel se retourna et poussa Nyota dans son dos. Une fumée blanche passait sous la porte et se propageait rapidement dans la pièce.

« - Qu'est-ce que … » dit Pavel en se jetant sur la porte.

Il l'ouvrit mais personne ne se trouvait derrière. En fait, le vaisseau était plongé dans le silence. Et quand il se retourna, Nyota était au sol, inanimée. Le temps de la rejoindre et il s'effondra à son tour à ses côtés. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le bruit de la porte qui se refermait.

Khan était en quart. Il faisait l'inventaire de l'armement de défense Quand il croisa l'écossais Montgomery Scott. Il profita de sa présence pour lui toucher deux mots.

« - Monsieur, je viens de terminer l'inventaire et nous disposons d'encore 6 mois de carburant. Il faudrait aussi envoyer un ingénieur au sous-sol n° 9, je crois qu'il y a une fuite. »

Scotty se stoppa et le salua.

« - Bien le bonjour Khan, oui je suis au courant pour la fuite au sous-sol. J'ai demandé par trois fois que quelqu'un vienne.

\- Vous avez vu d'où cela vient ?

\- Du tout, mais mon genou me fait mal quand je reste longtemps là-bas. Donc il y a une fuite quelque part qui humidifie l'endroit et je suis d'accord avec vous, si on ne règle pas le problème, ça va gripper les machines. »

Scotty regarda sa montre.

« - Veuillez m'excuser, je suis pressé. Le Docteur va faire une sortie dehors pour récupérer un échantillon.

\- Le Docteur McCoy ?

\- Oui, apparemment il est le seul officier scientifique disponible et je dois le préparer.

\- Bien monsieur, je peux me rendre au sous-sol pour voir d'où la fuite peut venir ?

\- Faite ça ! Si j'attends après les Yeoman pour transmettre ma demande, on aura plus de carburant que le problème ne sera pas réglé. Si vous savez ce qu'un peut d'initiative peut me faire plaisir ! »

Scotty le remercia d'un large sourire en lui tapotant l'épaule. Khan remarqua que l'homme avait l'air épuisé. Ses yeux étaient marqués par des cernes et ses ridules se marquaient davantage. Depuis un certain temps, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de l'Ingénieur en chef et il arrivait même à le considérer comme un ami. Il se saisit de sa caisse à outil et prit la direction du sous-sol. Plutôt que de prendre un turbolift, il emprunta un tube de Jefferies. A mi-parcours, il réalisa quelque chose. Pourquoi diable Léonard avait-il accepté ? Il détestait l'espace ! Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le choix. De toute façon, il ne pouvait aller contre les choix de Léonard. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet. Quand il arriva au sous-sol en question, il se mit en quête de rechercher l'origine de la fuite. Ce ne fut pas compliqué mais cela lui prit plus de temps car son esprit n'était pas là. Il était avec son Léonard. Le nez dans les entrailles de la machinerie, il l'entendit.

 _« - Enterprise ? Ici Docteur McCoy ! Quelqu'un va-t-il répondre ? A vous ? Spock ?! Khan ?! »_

Il tourna la tête si rapidement qu'il aurait pu se le tordre.

« - Léonard ? »

Il avait beau avec une ouïe plus que surdéveloppée, plus de 11 niveaux les séparaient s'il était de nouveau sur l'Enterprise, il ne pouvait pas pouvoir l'entendre … Il reporta son attention sur la fuite mais ce n'était plus de l'eau qui s'en échappait. De la brume blanche et opaque s'écoulait et enveloppa la tête de l'Augment. Tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Un mal de tête lui vrilla le crâne.

« - Et Merde … »

Son métabolisme essaya de résister mais petit à petit, sa vue se brouillait. Il descendit de son échelle lentement et essaya de remonter au niveau 0 mais en prenant le turbolift cette fois. La brume arrivait à ses genoux et prenait possession du bâtiment. Il ouvrit l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra mais il tomba et ne put se relever. La dernière chose qu'il vit était le plafond aux spots éblouissants.

« - Léo … ».

Hikaru Sulu s'occupait de ses dames. La visite de Pavel l'avait ravi. Il était vraiment heureux pour son ami. C'est pourquoi il lui avait offert l'un des plus beaux spécimens qu'il avait. D'ailleurs il espérait qu'il lui ferait un compte rendu ! Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était tombé amoureux du Lieutenant et à part une ou deux fois, il n'avait jamais osé lui parler. Sauf quand il l'avait raccompagné quand elle veillait le commandeur et le capitaine. Là, il s'était absenté un long moment et quand il était revenu, il avait les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges. Mais Hikaru n'avait rien demandé. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne voulait pas savoir mais il voulait que cela vienne de son ami. Mais cela n'est jamais venu.

Donc qu'y avait-il de mal à donner un coup de pouce ? En tout cas, il était bien content de lui. Il rangea la serre, rempila les pots et arrosa une dernière fois ses plantes. Il était indispensable pour lui d'aller faire une sieste avant de reprendre son quart et peut être de manger un bout aussi. Il ferma la serre à l'aide de son code d'accès et se dirigea vers les appartements des sous-officiers. En chemin, il tomba sur l'Ingénieur en Chef qui courait dans le couloir.

« - Monsieur Montgomery ? »

L'écossais s'arrêta principalement pour reprendre son souffle.

« - Mr Sulu. Vous revenez de votre serre ?

\- Oui, je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir avant un petit moment donc j'ai pris mes précautions. Et vous ?

\- Le Docteur McCoy est en sortie pour prendre un échantillon d'une brume qui fonce sur le vaisseau, je me suis absenté pour vérifier quelque chose dans mon bureau. Il devait en avoir pour un gros quart d'heure. Là, il doit bientôt revenir. »

Les personnes autour d'eux murmurèrent. Scotty et Hikaru se retournèrent. Une nappe blanche avançait lentement dans le couloir. Elle arriva au niveau de leurs pieds et continua sa route. Progressivement la brume monta le long de leur jambe.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? cracha Hikaru en levant un pied dont la chaussure était recouverte d'un voile d'eau.

\- Ce dont je vous parlais à l'instant, le brouillard a atteint le vaisseau plus rapidement que nous le pensions. »

Scotty sorti son communicateur.

« - Spock ? Ici, Montgomery. Je me trouve dans le couloir E115, la brume a atteint la serre et elle continue son chemin. Quand le brouillard a-t-il atteint le vaisseau ? Quelle est la situation sur la passerelle ? »

Silence radio.

« - Je n'aime pas ça du tout. » dit Scotty en regardant Hikaru dont le visage affichait la même inquiétude.

Au même moment, les personnes présentent dans les couloirs tombèrent un à un.

« - Putain, c'est quoi le bordel ? dit Scotty. »

Hikaru bafouilla quelque chose que Scotty ne comprit pas. Mais il réceptionna le jeune japonais à la volée. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que l'angle de sa chute était dangereux parce que sa tête allait heurter le coin d'un mur. Mais Scotty eut soudain la nausée et des vertiges. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il sombra dans l'obscurité.

La situation tournait au drame. La brume envahit complètement le vaisseau et Morphée devint maître sur l'Enterprise. Le commandeur Spock n'avait rien pu faire et était désormais inconscient dans le fauteuil de commandement de la passerelle. L'Augment Khan avait perdu connaissance au onzième niveau malgré son super métabolisme. Le jeune russe et la lieutenant Uhura était l'un l'autre dans les ténèbres de la brume tout comme Scotty et Sulu. Quant au Docteur McCoy, il était perdu et seul.

Ils étaient inconsciemment entrés dans une brume dont les molécules modifiaient tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Transformant le vaisseau, leur si fier bâtiment en un labyrinthe vivant tel le labyrinthe de Dédale créé à la demande du roi Minos de Crète pour enfermer le Minotaure, mi-homme mi-taureau. Mais quel était le secret de ce labyrinthe spatial d'un quadrant inconnu ? Qu'allait-il arriver ?

Mais surtout que devenait le capitaine James Tiberius Kirk face à cette brume ?


	4. Chapter 4 Le Labyrinthe tridimentionel 2

**Bonjour à tous, mes petits tribules 3 ! Voici le chapitre 4 et plus particulièrement la partie II du labyrinthe tridimensionnelle. Il reste une partie III et nous pourrons passer à l'obstacle suivant ;) devinez lequel ! J'espère que l'ambiance de ce chapitre va vous plaire, il est un peu hard mais j'adore torturer mes persos XD je suis un monstre. Je vous promets qu'il y aura aussi de l'amour et de la tendresse dans les chapitre à venir ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et ça serait super si vous me donniez votre impression dans une petite review ;)**

 **TITRE** **: L'ODYSEE DE L'ESPACE**

 **CHAPITRE 4** **: LE LABYRINTHE TRIDIMENTIONNEL (2)**

Bones parcourait les couloirs du vaisseau. Au bout d'un moment, il en avait perdu le compte. Ils se ressemblaient tous. Tous les quarts d'heure, il vérifiait son communicateur et tentait de capter un quelconque appel.

« - Ici, le Docteur McCoy. A vous. »

Seul le grésillement du vide lui répondait. Il jura. Dans la petite sacoche de cuir accrochée à son flanc se trouvait la fiole qui contenait la brume suspecte. Comment cette chose pouvait-elle modifier le temps et l'espace de cette manière ? C'était biologique puisque les atomes et les particules qui la composaient se modifiaient. La seule chose dont le Docteur était certain était que cela pouvait interagir avec son environnement. Il regarda au sol. Un fin tapis blanc recouvrait ses pieds et montait jusqu'à mi-mollet quand il avançait. Il était exténué. De la sueur perlait sur son front et faisait se coller ses cheveux bruns à son crâne. Son uniforme lui collait dans le dos. Il mourrait littéralement de chaud. Des démangeaisons commencèrent à parcourir son corps.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans l'un des couloirs mais lequel ? Léonard tendit l'oreille. _GONG_. Le bruit se répercutait contre les murs et ce vide environnant empêchait le docteur de déterminer avec précision l'origine du bruit. Le « gong » se répétait à intervalle régulier. Autant suivre l'unique son qu'il entendait depuis une éternité. Après une petite marche forcée, il se retrouva devant la porte du sas de décompression. La petite fenêtre était recouverte de buée et une odeur pestilentielle de viande carbonisée planait dans l'air. Bones fronça le nez et réprima une envie de vomir. Il passa sa main sur le verre chaud. Son instinct lui dictait de partir le plus loin possible mais il était cloué sur place. Il ôta la buée et approcha son visage. Dans l'habitacle, seul Khan aurait pu apercevoir quelque chose tant l'obscurité était dense. Les seuls moments où Bones pouvait voir quelque chose était quand les lumières de sécurité s'allumaient. Quelque chose bougea. Un mouvement bref et rapide.

« - Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le sas ? cria Bones pour être sur qu'on l'entende de l'intérieur ».

Aucune réponse ne vint. Cela l'agaçait d'autant qu'il y avait bien une personne à l'intérieur. Son mauvais présentiment revint au galop. Et si ce n'était pas quelqu'un mais quelque chose ? Léonard eut envie de pleurer, d'hurler et de frapper la porte. L'histoire se répétait. Mais comment en être certain ? Comment savoir qu'il ne devenait pas fou ? Après tout, l'équipage ne pouvait pas avoir disparu ? Et si son cerveau inventait tout cela en provoquant des névroses psychotiques ?! Il devait savoir. Il approcha à nouveau son visage pour scruter l'obscurité. Quand les lumières orangées se rallumèrent brièvement, il aperçut la forme d'un homme au centre de la pièce, recroquevillé au sol.

« - Hey ! Je vous vois ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

L'odeur de pourriture s'accentua. Des hauts le cœur le saisirent. Puis soudain, un visage en décomposition se jeta sur la vitre. Ce faisant il se recula si vivement qu'il en trébucha et tomba contre le mur juste derrière lui. L'homme hurlait et bavait de folie et probablement de douleur. Sa peau se décomposait comme si elle subissait diverses nécroses à différents stades. Puis Bones crut défaillir. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme. C'était lui qui se décomposait sous ses propres yeux.

« - AAAAAAAARRRGHH ! »

Léonard hurla. Il hurla pour couvrir les hurlements de son autre lui. Il hurla de terreur. Ses propres cauchemars prenaient formes sous ses yeux : les infections extra-terrestres. Il cacha sa tête dans ses bras et se mit à se basculer d'avant en arrière. Fou, il devenait fou alors que c'était lui qui faisait la morale à Jim.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jim se débattait dans son lit. Les sangles le maintenaient fermement et sa perte de poids ne l'aidait en rien. La redshirt qui était en charge de sa surveillance était inerte au sol. De la brume recouvrait partiellement son corps. Jim tendit le cou et interpella l'agent.

« - Agent Cliff ? »

Seul la paisible respiration lui répondit.

« - Et merde … ralla-t-il. »

Pour la énième fois, il tira sur les liens de toutes ses forces. Il entendit un léger bruit de tissu qui se déchirait. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il leva le visage et se vit dans la vitre floutée du bureau de Léonard. Ses traits étaient tirés, des cernes encerclaient ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds avaient légèrement poussé, des mèches lui tombaient à présent devant ses yeux bleus. Ses lèvres étaient pâles et sèches. Il les humecta et se remit à tirer sur les liens.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Des pas lourds et titubants. Jim hésita à appeler à l'aide mais il devait sortir. L'agent ne se relevait pas, il pouvait avoir besoin d'aide. Et surtout, il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'était cette brume qui visiblement avait investit tout l'étage. Pourquoi était-ce encore le bordel sur son vaisseau !

« - Qui est là ? hurla Jim. Je suis James Tiberius Kirk, Capitaine du vaisseau. »

Les pas se stoppèrent devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

« - Bones, c'est toi ? tenta Jim. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruit de sucion. Ce n'était pas le Docteur mais Khan. Il semblait ne pas être bien. Le regard dans le vague, la peau d'une blancheur à faire pâlir un mort.

« - Khan, c'est toi ! je suis content de te voir ! que diriez-tu de me détacher ? lança Jim en montrant ses liens.

Sa semi bon humeur s'envola d'un coup quand l'Augment posa un regard froid et dangereux sur lui. Il murmurait. En tout cas, il parlait tellement faiblement que Jim n'entendait rien. Mais à qui s'adressait-il ? Soudain, Khan écarquilla des yeux sur la porte du bureau pourtant fermée.

« - Léo … supplia-t-il. »

Jim regarda à l'endroit où son ami aurait dû être mais l'endroit était toujours vide. La scène était assez flippante. Khan amorça un pas en direction du « fantôme » puis se stoppa.

« - Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? »

Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux bleus s'embrumèrent. Ses joues se creusèrent et son menton trembla l'espace d'un instant. Khan semblait manquer d'air. Il regardait toujours le vide ne sachant plus quoi dire. Puis son regard se porta sur Jim. Ce dernier frissonna. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait vu se regard sur ce visage. La haine. La haine à l'état pure. Khan leva la main et pointa son capitaine du doigt.

« - C'est à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu l'aimes toujours ! »

Khan hurlait à présent. Il semblait écouter le fantôme du Docteur. Il était au bord des larmes.

« - Je n'étais qu'un substitut ! »

Il se tourna vers Jim de nouveau.

« - Tu es heureux ?! Maintenant que tu l'as baisé, tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser me narguer ? »

Jim était complètement perdu. Choqué même, jamais il n'avait pensé un jour coucher avec son meilleur ami. Cette idée lui donna des frissons. Il tenta de rappeler la raison de son ami.

« - Khan, je te jure que je ne l'ai pas touché.

\- LA FERME ! hurla-t-il. »

Jim tirait frénétiquement sur ses liens. La situation devenait terriblement dangereuse. Khan se jeta sur lui. En chemin, l'Augment sembla pousser quelqu'un du bras comme si cette « ombre » s'était interposée. Puis il se saisit du col de la robe de patient de Jim et le plaqua contre le mur derrière son lit. Les liens tirèrent sur les bras de l'humain qui senti sa peau se tendre. Ou ses os. Il n'était pas en position pour réfléchir lequel lui faisait le plus mal.

« - Tu me l'as volé ! »

Khan semblait possédé.

« - Tu vas me le payer ! »

De cela, Jim n'aurait certainement pas parié sur le contraire.

« - Mais avant … grogna Khan un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. »

Khan prit possession des lèvres de Jim de façon sauvage et douloureuse. L'Augment força le passage, frottant sa langue contre les dents de Jim qui refusait obstinément de les ouvrir. Ce dernier, tentait de se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait à cause des liens donnant des coups de jambe et d'épaule. Soudain, Khan frappa du poing le ventre du blond. Jim manqua d'air et il dû ouvrir la bouche pour respirer. Khan y engouffra la langue et viola avidement la bouche du plus jeune. Jim était au bord de la nausée. Khan était peut-être un bel homme mais jamais, au grand jamais, Jim n'avait éprouvé quelconques sentiments pour lui autre que l'amitié. Il devait arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère. Il mordit la langue de Khan et le goût du sang lui donna le haut le cœur. Khan se recula en hurlant.

« - Espèce de petite merde … siffla-t-il. »

Khan donna une gifle du revers de sa grande main qui fit voler la tête de Jim. Sonné, il cessa de se débattre le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il sentit le sang couler de sa narine gauche. Sa lèvre s'était ouverte et commençait à gonfler. Et que dire du mal de tête ?! Quand il porta son regard sur Khan, il écarquilla les yeux. Khan affichait toujours ce regard pervers et portait sa main à la ceinture de son pantalon.

« - Je vais te détruire avant de te tuer. Dit Khan d'un calme à faire pâlir un mort.

\- Non, je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi partir ! On va trouver Léonard et il va te dire que je ne lui aie rien fait. Paniqua Jim.

\- Ne prononce pas son nom ! ».

Soudain la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Spock accompagné du Docteur Léonard McCoy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Spock resta figé quelques secondes devant le spectacle qui s'imposait à ses yeux. Khan dominait Jim de toute sa hauteur, à cheval sur le corps du blond et la main défaisant la ceinture de cuire. Mais ce qui choqua le plus le vulcain, ce qui le mettait dans une rogne sévère, ce fut le visage abîmé de son Thy'la.

« - Khan, par égard pour notre collaboration, je te laisse 2 minutes pour te reculer et te calmer. »

Mais Khan semblait surpris. Il fixait Bones.

« - Léonard … balbutia-t-il. »

Puis il se retourna vers le bureau et semblait ne pas comprendre.

« - Tu étais là … Comment …

\- Lâche Jim et nous allons tous discuter. Je pense comprendre ce qui se passe. Continua calmement Spock. »

Spock se rapprochait doucement, une main devant comme pour calmer un animal sauvage et apeuré. Khan serrait toujours fermement le col de Jim à la différence que sa main tremblait. Il marmonnait les mêmes mots en boucle.

« - Sortez de ma tête, sortez de ma tête, sortez de ma tête … »

Spock arriva enfin à hauteur de l'Augment. Il posa doucement ses doigts puis sa main sur le bras de l'homme mais ce contact effraya Khan qui se saisit de Spock en redescendant du lit et l'envoya valser dans la vitre qui séparait le bureau de Léo de l'infirmerie. Spock tomba à terre avec les morceaux de verre éparpillés. Il se remit debout très rapidement. Un genou à terre, prêt à bondir, il aperçu Bones qui lui faisait signe de ne pas bouger. Le docteur s'avança à son tour, prudemment.

« - Khan, regarde-moi. »

Khan n'osait pas regarder l'homme de son cœur. Il semblait brisé et il se détestait pour ça. Quand Bones réussit à le toucher, il ne broncha pas. Il tremblait, son corps était secoué de spasme

« - Hey … regarde-moi. Dit-il en prenant son menton et en le tournant vers lui. »

« - Tu n'as rien fait … de grave. Dit-il en choisissant ses mots. »

Khan semblait se calmer en regardant Léo. Ce dernier scrutait son visage à la recherche de quelques signes. Et il en trouva. Les pupilles de Khan étaient dilatées à l'extrême et se rétrécissaient progressivement. Il était drogué. Tout comme il l'avait été dans ce putain de couloir.

« - Ecoute-moi, cette brume m'a aussi fait divaguer. J'ai vu des choses horribles et j'ai cru devenir fou jusqu'à ce que Spock arrive. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire.

\- Je …commença difficilement Khan.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler. Pas tout de suite et pas ici. Lui répondit gentiment Léonard. »

Bones se tourna vers Spock.

« - Occupe-toi de Jim, je l'emmène dans la salle d'auscultation annexe pour l'ausculter. »

Spock le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Puis Bones disparut dans une salle avec l'Augment qui reprenait doucement ses esprits. Spock s'approcha de Jim qui était choqué.

« - Il ne t'a rien fait ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

\- C'est plutôt pour lui qu'il faut s'inquiéter. Il a des capacités physiques supérieurs aux nôtres et tu n'as pas vu ce que cette chose lui a faite. Couina Jim en désignant la fumée. »

Jim tira deux fois sur ses liens.

« - Par pitié, retire-les-moi ! demanda-t-il exaspéré. »

Spock se rua sur le lit pour s'exécuter. Puis Jim se massa les poignets. Il se leva enfin et s'étira en grimaçant.

« - mais dis-moi, pourquoi nous n'avons pas été affecté par cette brume. Non, explique moi d'abord comment elle a fait pour entrer dans le vaisseau. »

Spock lui raconta tout. Depuis le début. Les erreurs que Jim avait commises et qui les avaient amenés à se perdre. Comment la brume avait progressivement attaqué la coque pour s'insinuer partout.

« - Au moment où la brume a rencontré le vaisseau, le Docteur McCoy se trouvait en extérieur. C'est moi qui l'y ait envoyé. La brume est entrée rapidement et tout l'équipage est tombé dans le comas. Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir été directement affecté. Cependant, il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange sur la passerelle. Alors que je voyais nos hommes s'évanouir sans rien pouvoir faire, une voix sortie de la brume s'est élevé pour s'adresser à moi. Elle semblait surprise de voir quelqu'un résister à sa brume. Cette voix a disparu rapidement.

\- Pour toi, cela peut s'expliquer, commença Jim en se lavant le visage. Tu es à demi-vulcain. Ton organisme est encore plus différent de celui de Khan ! C'est peut-être pour cette raison que tu n'as pas été affecté. »

Spock hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Jim était un homme très vif d'esprit et en cela, Spock le trouvait encore plus beau. Il se rapprocha de lui et prit son visage en coupe. Son Thy'la lui manquait et il semblait avoir retrouvé quelque peu ses esprits.

« - Tu m'as manqué … lui dit-il en embrassant doucement ses lèvres pâles. »

C'est à ce moment que Léonard arriva. Il était bizarre. Mais qui ne le serait pas dans cette situation ? Il revenait avec quelques documents. Il les donna à Spock qui les lut précautionneusement. Léonard se rapprocha de Jim, lui tendant un uniforme noire standard.

« - Je n'avais que celui-là dans le vestiaire mais au moins il est à ta taille et propre.

\- Je crois que la couleur n'a pas d'importance dans notre situation. Plaisanta Jim. »

Bones prit un air plus grave. Il posa sa main sur son bras.

« - Je m'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé. Khan m'a tout raconté. Il s'en veut maintenant qu'il a repris ses esprits.

\- Il ne doit pas s'en vouloir, il n'était pas maître de son corps. Lui dit Jim souriant. Je le lui dirais. »

Bones se saisit du menton de Jim et fit tourner son visage des deux côtés.

« - Il ne t'a quand même pas raté … railla Léonard. A quel moment comptais-tu répliquer ?

\- Je l'aurais fait si un vieux con ne m'avait pas attaché les bras. Rigola Jim.

\- Et le vieux con ne l'aurait pas fait, si le jeune idiot ne s'était pas ouvert un bras. Se défendit Léonard en montrant le bras du blond. »

Spock fronçait des sourcils. Bones l'interpella.

« - Alors, Commandeur, je pense que vous rejoignez mon point de vue ?

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Ce n'est pas logique …

\- L'un de vous deux peut-il me dire de quoi il s'agit ? rappela Jim.

\- Cette brume fait partie d'un ensemble organique. Elle est composée d'un élément chimique qui affecte les capacités du cerveau. Mais la partie pensante de cet ensemble semble dissociée. Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais nous devons trouver ce qui dirige cette brume. Cette entité qui s'est adressé à Spock. »

Jim se redressa après avoir mis les bottines de l'uniforme. Il n'avait pas demandé à Léo ce qu'il avait vu et il ne le ferait pas. Il attendrait qu'il lui en parle lui-même. Quant à Khan, Jim décida qu'il lui parlerait en privé plus tard. Il devait s'en vouloir. Il avait porté la main sur un ami et connaissant la loyauté de l'Augment, cela devait être difficile. Spock préparait déjà leur future expédition alors Jim se rapprocha de Bones.

« - Léo, va chercher Khan. On doit définir un plan d'attaque et essayer de trouver les autres. »

Puis il lui lança doucement à l'abri des oreilles de son vulcain : « - Rassure-le, il tient énormément à toi. »

Le message était passé. Bones lui sourit gentiment étirant sa mâchoire carrée puis il retourna avec Khan en se frottant le dos. Le temps faisait vraiment son œuvre et il accusait de moins en moins les coups.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

L'ingénieur se réveilla en premier. Il était appuyé contre le mur et un violent mal de crâne le saisit. Il regarda dans ses bras et constata que l'officier Hikaru Sulu était encore inconscient. Tout doucement, les souvenirs s'imposèrent. Ils s'étaient évanouis tout les deux et il avait eut le temps d'échapper Sulu à une chute qui se serait révélée mortelle. Une brume opaque et blanche les entourait. Scotty y passa une main puis la secoua quand il se rendit compte que la brume s'entortillait autour de ses doigts. Sulu grogna dans son sommeil. Il grognait de douleur. Scotty décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se réveiller.

« - Hey, Sulu. Dit-il en le secouant. »

Le jeune homme restait endormi. L'ingénieur ne comprenait pas. Il frotta son crâne douloureux. Puis il entendit des pas sur sa droite. Dans l'obscurité du couloir. Une forme blanche s'approchait. Elle semblait émaner directement de la brume … à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse et que ce soit la brume qui émanait du corps. Toutefois, l'écossais n'avait jamais vu cela. Il s'agissait d'un homme, plus grand qu'un humain et surement de la même corpulence de Khan. Son corps entier était fait de brume mais on pouvait voir de nombreux détailles comme la musculature de son ventre. La veste courte qu'il portait. Ses cheveux courts, le pantalon et les bottines. La chaine autour de son torse qui faisait du bruit à chacun de ses pas. Quand l'entité aperçut Scotty qui était conscient, il tiqua.

« - Et bien, que vois-je ? Un troisième jouet qui ne dort pas ? dit l'entité d'une voix qui semblait dédoublée à la fois grave et aigue.

\- Déclinez votre identité ! hurla Scotty cherchant son communicateur qu'il vit un peu plus loin.

\- C'est la journée des surprises …. Ricana l'entité. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser …

\- Veuillez déclinez votre identité ! réitéra Montgomery. »

Mais l'entité disparut d'un coup. Elle partie littéralement en fumée. Scotty en resta bouche bée. Il maintenait fermement le corps de Sulu qui grognait toujours. Il secoua plus fermement le corps de Sulu mais celui-ci ne bronchait pas.

« - On ne peut pas rester là ! »

Scotty se remit debout malgré sa tête qui le lançait. Une fois stabilisé, il prit le japonais par les aisselles et le tira jusqu'à sa serre. Il ferma la porte et une idée lumineuse lui vint à l'esprit. Il se dirigea vers la clim de la salle et l'enclencha. Petit à petit, la brume présente dans la salle se fit aspirer. Ensuite, Scotty fouilla la salle de fond en comble pour trouver de quoi se défendre. A part des ustensiles de jardinages, Scotty ne trouva rien d'intéressant à l'exception de masque à gaz que le plus jeune utilisait lorsqu'il maniait une plante dont les spores pouvaient être dangereux. Il en prit un et le plaça sur le visage du jeune homme.

« - Comment ça fonctionne ce truc … »

Le masque entièrement transparent recouvrait l'entièreté du visage. Sur les côtés, Scotty voyait divers boutons. Lequel enclencher pour purifier l'air entrant dans le masque ? Après quelques analyses des symboles, il opta pour celui qui montrait trois petites vagues. Quand il l'enclencha, un léger bruit de décompression sorti de l'instrument et le corps de Sulu inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sulu montrait des signes d'activité. Scotty tira le corps de Sulu sur ses genoux le temps qu'il reprenne connaissance. Le jeune japonais bougea des mains puis il ouvrit des yeux. Il se releva brusquement en hurlant. Il essaya même d'ôter son masque mais Scotty l'en empêcha.

« - Sulu, calmez-vous ! si vous le retirez, vous allez reperdre connaissance ! »

Sulu comprit rapidement ce à quoi il s'exposait. Il se calma et cesse tout mouvement brusque. Il mit cependant plus de temps à retrouver une respiration régulière.

« - J'ai rêvé que je tombais … dans le vide … tout était noir et je tombais. A un moment, je me suis même demandé si je ne flottais pas tout simplement. »

Il ferma les yeux puis posa la question fatidique.

« - Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Et bien mon garçon, il semblerait qu'une entité extra-terrestre ait décidé d'investir le vaisseau. »

Sulu était étonné de voir le calme apparent de Scotty. Mais en vérité, le plus âgé était tout aussi terrorisé.

« - Mais comment ce fait-il que vous ne portiez pas de masque ?

\- Je n'en sais trop rien mais apparemment je ne suis pas le seul.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda le jeune intrigué.

\- Cette entité semblait surprise de me voir et à mentionner le fait que je n'étais pas l'unique cas.

\- Nous devons trouver les autres qui ne sont pas affectés. »

Sulu se leva monter comme sur des ressorts. Puis il se dirigea dans la pièce d'à coté où était rangé le terreau et les ustensiles. Puis il revint avec deux phaseurs qu'il positionna sur le mode mortel.

« - Tout doux officier, si on tombe sur l'un des nôtres et que l'on a la gâchette facile, il sera content qu'on ait enclenché le mode paralysant.

\- Et si l'on tombe sur l'Autre ?

\- On le paralyse et on change de mode. »

Sulu opina et il se préparèrent à sortir pour trouver de l'aide. Scotty ouvrit la porte doucement. Elle grinça tellement qu'ils pensèrent que le bruit porta jusqu'à l'opposé du vaisseau. Scotty lança un regard à Sulu qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. La brume environnante devait gripper les systèmes d'ouverture. L'écossais regarda à gauche puis à droite avant de laisser Sulu sortir. Ils recommencèrent la manœuvre à chaque croisement. Ils arrivèrent devant le turbolift.

« - On devrait rejoindre le Commandeur sur la passerelle. Proposa Sulu.

\- Trop loin. On devrait d'abord passer à l'infirmerie. »

Le jeune japonais accepta. Il s'inquiétait pour son capitaine. Au moment où il voulut appuyer sur le bouton, Scotty l'en empêcha en désignant le tube de Jefferies. Plus long mais plus sûre. Scotty passa devant ayant plus l'habitude de les utiliser. Sulu au bout de deux étages grimpés, commençait à ressentir l'engourdissement de ses membres alors qu'il était plutôt bien bâti du fait de l'entraînement militaire. Contrairement à Scott qui continuait de grimper comme s'il était né pour ça. Sulu se rendit compte que l'écossais avait l'habitude et qu'il lui fallait une stature adéquate. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage des appartements des officiers. Ils se dirigèrent vers le tube qui conduisait à l'étage supérieur et donc à l'infirmerie. Mais au moment où ils arrivèrent juste en dessous, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'intérieure. Scotty fit signe à Sulu de reculer et de s'accroupir. Ils pointèrent leurs phasers sur l'ouverture et attendit que la source du bruit se fasse connaître. Soudain un corps en sorti et tomba au sol accroupi. Scotty se leva pour se jeter sur Sulu qui tira de surprise. Le laser sorti de l'arme et atteignit sa cible à l'épaule. Spock tomba lourdement au sol, le corps engourdit.

« - Spock ! hurla Jim qui descendait lui aussi du tube.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Bones depuis l'extrémité du tube. »

Scotty se rua sur Spock. Il lui tâta le corps.

« - Vous sentez quand je vous touche ? demanda l'écossais. »

Spock hocha négativement la tête. Le plus âgé jura.

« - Il lui faudrait de l'adrénaline pour relancer son flux sanguin. Dit-il à l'intention de Jim.

\- Attendez ! J'en ai dans ma mallette ! dit Bones en tombant du tube à la suite de Khan. »

Le docteur s'agenouilla près du corps et ouvrit sa mallette à la recherche d'une seringue déjà prête. Quand il l'a trouvé, il s'en servit sur le vulcain. Puis il commença un massage sur l'ensemble du corps pour relancer le flux. Progressivement, Spock retrouva l'usage de son corps. Sulu s'était rapproché et ne cessait de s'excuser auprès de son supérieur. Spock lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« - Ce n'est rien mais la prochaine fois, regardez-bien sur qui vous tirez ! »

Jim aida Spock à se relever. Puis regarda Sulu et son masque.

« - Vous pouvez retirer le masque. D'après le Docteur McCoy, une fois qu'un patient est sorti de son état végétatif, il ne peut plus être affecté par la brume. Mais garde-le, il pourrait nous être utile. »

Sulu s'exécuta.

« - Nous devons trouver un moyen de nuire à cette entité. Lança Scotty.

\- Pour cela, nous devons d'abord apprendre pourquoi il a sabordé le vaisseau. Marmonna Léonard.

\- Mais comment le savoir ? C'est la première fois que nous voyons une entité pareille ? siffla Jim.

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution : le lui demander. Dit Khan de sa voix grave. ».


End file.
